Apocalypse And A Vampire
by ZaneBlade18
Summary: It's been ten years since the war between Humans and Monsters began. But greatly outnumbered and outmatched, the supernatural creatures are fighting a losing battle. Now, in the final years of man kinds greatest war, a group of young monsters will decide the fate of the world, and who will be left to rule it.


Rosario + Vampire: Apocalypse And A Vampire

A Rosario + Vampire Fanfiction

**A.N. Ok so now I've learned my lesson, don't dull down the main character's roll in an anime lol. This is the re-upload of a fic I started some time ago that recieved a lot of hate because it was an OC fic and Tsukune was going to play less of a role in the story. I got bad feedback so I scrapped the story and now am re-writing it because I'm a people pleaser. **

**I've edited this first chapter to be entirely third person so I won't have to switch point of views. Also I've changed the plot up a little bit to better fit the desires of fans of the anime/manga. Added a few more scenes and characters to spice it up a bit also.**

**And since people were so pissed off the last time I uploaded this that Tsukune was gonna play less of a major role in this, I decided that it would be better if I made him a main character instead. So be happy :P**

**This will in a way be an alternate universe type of story, but not completely. Yokai Academy in this did exist but it was destroyed in the war against humans and monsters (which will be explained later) so basically the story will take place in the human world and Yokai Academy but they will be desolate places that have been decimated by the war. And it will have the original characters from the anime and several OC's of mine, the class and type of them will be revealed later.**

**I'm also gonna kinda rewind the characters ages a bit at first so they stay the same age in current time.**

**One other thing, I kind of over exaggerated the amount of monsters in the world. But I couldn't find out how many there were exactly in the Rosario + Vampire universe, so I just guessed. Sorry if I'm way off.**

**Bare with me through the first chapter please, this is the first story I've written based on an anime, (I've only read a little of the manga) and I understand how fans feel about the source material so since this story line will be very different from the anime please give it a chance.**

**Also one last thing, people were pissed about what monster type my OC was last time so I changed that too. However I'm not revealing what he is yet this time. I give some minor hints about it but it's not what most people will think. I digress, his monster type will be revealed later.**

**Anyways, this story is rated M, for there will be Extreme violence, strong language, and strong sexual content/nudity. THIS DOES NOT MEAN MY OC WILL HAVE THE GIRLS ALL OVER HIM OK!? That's something else that people hated on me for, I said I was gonna put the girls from the anime in but less of Tsukune and everyone hated it, but my OC is not going to take the harem alright? That was never my intention and it's not gonna happen :P**

**EDIT: In response to a review I received, yes my characters name is Zane, my account name is ZaneBlade, Because he is the name of the first OC I created. He is not a self insert :P Good God people it takes so little to set off you guys, my real name is Damien and I'm not writing a self-insert fic. And yes he is the main focus of this FIRRRSST CHAAAPTERRRR. I needed to establish his role first and get it out of the way so that the rest of the cast can come in next. Please guys be more open minded, just cause an OC is a main character doesn't mean he's all that this story will be about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of any of the characters used from the show Rosario + Vampire, the only characters I own are my OC's, there won't be too many but there will be some.**

**Alrighty ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, let's read the story.**

Lightning.

A large flash of lighting illuminated the sky and a crack of thunder followed it as rain poured down from the dark heavens onto the city of Tokyo Japan.

The water pooled in the streets reaching about eight inches high, though nobody was around to take notice. The streets were almost completely deserted, except for a woman kneeling down in the sidewalk, her clothing only consisted of a dark purple two piece bathing suit, and her hair was long, wavy, and a baby blue color. Her eyes were staring almost longingly into the rippling water she was knelt down in as it splashed repeatedly all around her from the force of the rain.

Gently she trailed her fingers over the water ignoring the fact that a group of eight men walking in two small single file lines of four men each were heading towards her.

They were all dressed in black suits of armor made of thick Kevlar, on top of that there was a large silver chest plate that covered their front, four ammunition pouches ran along the bottom of it, silver arm bracers and sturdy shoulder pads much similar to what football players wore made also out of Kevlar material and ballistics padding, silver shin guards, and a standard American S.W.A.T. team issued helmet. Over their faces were black cloths almost like ski masks that covered their mouths and noses so not an inch of their skin was showing, the material was woven together using special fibers to mask their scent and to block any aromas that could waft to them. Shielding their eyes were goggles with two way bullet proof glass, the exterior was tinted very dark and could not be seen through but the interior was clear so the wearer could see perfectly fine. Engraved on each of the silver plates were several Japanese symbols that were of ancient spells used to protect against curses and unfriendly magic. All were armed with M4A1 Assault rifles that had a removable under barrel M203 Grenade launcher attachments, fore grips, and ACOG scopes mounted on the sight rails, a M9 nine millimeter pistol holstered on there hips, and a military grade survival knife sheathed on their thighs.

They're some of the remaining US military and currently were doing a sweep of the cleared out streets.

But why would they need such strange armor? Many innocent citizens asked that question when this all first started, they had no idea what type of global pandemic was currently happening.

"Mam'?" One of the soldiers asked the woman on the ground who barely flinched at his voice. "The streets have to be cleared, we're about to perform a city wide scan. You need to get off the street and get to the nearest evacuation center." He ordered her in a stern deep voice but all he got in response was her slowly glancing up at him, then glancing back down at the H2O beneath her and did not move.

The other soldiers began to grow suspicious. The one who spoke finally decided to take several steps closer and reached into his thigh holster opposite the one for his knife and said, "Mam' remain calm, I'm going to have to take a blood sample from you." He said drawing a device that looked very similar to a pistol. But it was actually a miniaturized blood testing gun, it was pale grey in color with a set of three tiny pronged needles sticking out of the tip, and in the center was a small holding tank that contained an agent that reacts with anything different from human blood.

How it works is when the business end of the device is inserted into another humans flesh, the needles cut the skin and cause several openings that blood drips from. When the trigger is pulled, a little hole opens in the muzzle and a miniature vacuum like suction draws a sample of the fluid out of the several wounds and deposits it inside the holding container on the breech of the gun. Only several ounces are sufficient to be taken for the test to work properly, so once the tube is full a chemical is released into the holding tank that completes the test.

If the subject is human then the chemical simply burns the blood and no reaction occurs, however if the DNA is not similar to human samples then the agent in the tank will furiously react causing the containment tube to crack, the blood will boil and within a few seconds rupture the glass breaking it. This was the only field ready method to test subjects if they were human. More technologically advanced scanners did exist but only large full body sized ones similar to metal detectors were available, portable field ready scanners were still in development.

Cautiously the officer approached the woman test in hand ready to draw a sample from her, and that did it.

The moment he came within a three foot radius with that blood test, a large ripple in the water caught the soldiers attention drawing their eyes to the flooding waters under their feet. And when they looked over at the woman again, they saw her legs that were about half submerged under water only moments ago were now replaced with a long aquatic like bright orange fishtail, and her mouth had ripped open along the sides of her face revealing long rows of razor sharp teeth.

She was a Mermaid, and screeched as loud as she could using her tail to propel her body forward. She leaped onto the soldier, tackled him to the ground and used her teeth to rip his throat out, one of the only places not covered by armor. Her body fell onto his preventing him from aiming his rifle, which he squeezed on reflex, firing a burst of rounds into the air.

Blood spurted from the wound and immediately spilled into the rain water giving it a red hue. Acting fast another soldier ran up and kicked the mermaid off the now dead man. She severed the jugular vein in his throat and ripped open his flesh too severely, so he was killed almost instantly.

The remaining seven soldiers immediately surrounded her as she hissed at them from her position perched down in the water, they opened fire on her, bullet after bullet piercing her body killing her before she had a chance to attack again.

A little less then half of each man's magazines were emptied into her since their rifles fired on full-auto. They wanted to be sure that she wasn't going to get back up despite several rounds going through her head and heart. So her partially submerged body was kicked once again in an attempt to solicit movement from her already lifeless corpse. But after the Mermaid remained un-moving the soldiers gave the ok to each other to proceed with what they had to do next.

Two of the men made a move to check on their fallen brother while one of them reached up to the side of his helmet and clicked a button activating the COM radio inside it. "HQ this is Bravo Team, we've got a man down and one B-class Tango, requesting a cleaner crew on seventh street of sector one copy?" He spoke into his radio as another flash of bright lighting struck and thunder clapped at the scene below.

Brutal right? Everyone knows what that looked like, she attacked him so they had to defend themselves. While that part is true, the whole reason why she attacked is because they would've killed her anyway, that's the human philosophy now. This world has no room for monsters in it anymore.

They started this war. Humans are the reason for this apocalypse. Not the monsters.

Ten years ago the link between the human dimension and the monster dimension was fully connected. A very young human named Tsukune Aono crossed into the monster world to enroll into an establishment called Yokai Academy while he was still in elementary school and the link to the worlds was established.

Humans quickly discovered it since Yokai was a school for monsters, instantly fear was struck into the human race because of appearances. The stories and rumors humans spread about them, the boogeyman, the witches, things of that nature and right away humans wanted this newly found species out of the picture. Monsters merely wanted to co-exist with them peacefully, especially since they were outnumbered by humans massively.

At the time there were seven billion humans in the world, and as for monsters they averaged out at about 400 million. All they wanted to do was just live in the same world with them, but they wouldn't allow it.

Humans declared war and attacked the monster race, designing tests and scanners to find any monsters that might be living with them in secret.

Both races engaged in combat on monster homeland at first and although humans had the weapons edge, Yokai driven power managed to push them back and the first major battle was won. But then they did the unthinkable.

They bombed the monsters, hitting there own land of Japan in order to flush their foe out of Tokyo where the link between the human and monster worlds were connected. So many lives were lost there nearly halving the population of monsters. World War III had literally begun, people were slaughtered in the streets, men, women, even children.

All over the world there were battles, every day there was a mini war between the species. And at first it seemed that monsters were fairing just fine against the humans, but as population numbers dwindled in the battles, supplies got lower and lower, the outcome for the supernatural side did not look good.

It was loss after loss, failure after failure, survivors can still remember being on the field for each battle participated in. During the first few years problems only arose when their vehicles would come in, tanks, helicopters, but still monsters were able to defeat the humans most of the time. Until they started to adjust to their enemy, their armor changed, their weapons changed, their tactics changed. The silver armor provided more protection and also was a natural weakness to Werewolves and Vampires. If it was touched, powers would immediately be canceled out. The extra layers of Kevlar protected them from weapons, claws, guns, everything at the unfortunate monsters disposal. They tipped their ammunition with silver as well so they used the metal offensively and defensively to more effectively take down the higher class creatures. And of course the inscriptions they engraved on their armor protected them from witches curses, and spells.

Monsters watched friends die right before them, fellow soldiers that only wanted peace and weren't even trained before as warriors. But because of the humans cruelty they had to become something they never wanted to be.

After six years of head to head combat the humans were still at large with about two and a half billion humans still remaining in the world while the population of monsters had dropped to less than ten thousand. No one can tell you an exact number or if they're close to the total amount of supernatural beings left. The last time a large gathering of monsters was held was two months ago, but all that's known is that they can no longer battle the humans in head to head fights. With their adjusted weapons and equipment monsters would not survive any more battles.

So monsters dispersed and separated, spreading out all over the world, or maybe staying close to each other in the same country. It's unknown, all that's true is that the few of the soldiers that stayed together have decided to form the monster resistance.

There were two hundred at first, but they've split up into four groups of fifty and have moved out around North America, all with a destination of one of the human strongholds. Their mission is to take them out using stealth at first but if it comes down to it they are prepared for a fight. They've managed to put their smartest heads together and calculated the entire plan. As long as they get inside the base, the chance of the humans survival inside it decrease dramatically.

Here the group that has converged on this location has one objective; breech the White House human stronghold and overtake the building. Leave no survivors, it was time to take revenge on the human race.

The White house however was fortified to the best of the humans abilities, sand bags were stacked up on all sides of the building with mounted heavy M249 SAW machine guns spread out evenly around it. Soldiers who were dressed in the same armor as the men who took down the mermaid in the street, were stationed at the turrets. Only one man was at each for a total of twenty six surrounding the building.

Unbeknownst to them though, they were quickly dropping like flies. Off in the distance, just over 100 yards away from the building was the muzzle of a Remington 700 bolt-action sniper rifle jutting out from beneath what appeared to be a rock. But it was a false boulder, it was really simply a creature underneath a ruffled grey blanket. But the back pack he wore made the sheet look bumpy giving him the perfect camouflage.

At the muzzle of the rifle was an improvised silencer cylinder fashioned from an aluminum water bottle wrapped in duct tape and cardboard on the inside allowing the creature to make his next kill without being spotted. So he squeezed the trigger and the bullet flew from the gun and into the soldiers left cheek killing him instantly.

The creature still concealed by the sheet cycled the bolt of the rifle ejecting the spent cartridge then reached over to the radio clipped to the strap over his shoulder and spoke into it. "Outer sentry's clear, we're good to go."

"Copy that." Responded a dark voice from the other end of the transceiver, and the creature immediately tossed the sheet away, still efficiently hidden under cover of darkness, racked in the next round for the weapon and made his way towards the white house.

Meanwhile, inside the building several men dressed in traditional army wear, green camouflage marine uniforms were pacing about a control room. Many of them were seated at computers typing out various information based files and sending them out to the other outposts in the country. The white house was the main stronghold of course but the humans needed all their bases to be up to date with all their recent findings and information about the monsters they have discovered through experimentation.

Suddenly a man dressed in a large black cape with a hood obscuring his face then stepped through the computer room heading towards a lieutenant looking panicky over several of the monitors. Beneath the cape a tuxedo was seen covering his body and black dress shoes. As he passed by many of the soldiers stood and saluted him.

The lieutenant then turned and saw the man approaching and quickly stood straight up and saluted. "General Yukinari, Sir!"

"Status?" He asked quietly and grimly, his voice a low manly tone just barely above a whisper.

The lieutenant was very scared of this mans presence and shakily responded, "We've lost contact with all our outer sentry gun units sir."

He paused, "what caused this?"

"W-we don't know sir. Our men are contacting the front entrance as we speak to find out." He stuttered in response.

The hooded man nodded, "Good put them on the screen." Instantly a large screen in front of the room flickered to life showing at first nothing but static. "Gate 1 do you read us? This is command and control copy?" He spoke to the screen and waited patiently and for several moments received nothing in response but white noise.

Until for a brief moment the screen crackled to life showing the barricaded main entrance had been blown through, bodies of the marines were torn to pieces and thrown throughout the room. A single marine was trying to crawl towards the camera, but just as he reached for it a large reptilian hand grabbed hold of his head and smashed him into the camera screen. It returned instantly to static.

Immediately soldiers were barking orders picking up their weapons and following commands. The hooded General Yukinari shouted at his solders "Lock and load marines! We have a code red, monsters inside the building ready up and wipe the bastards out!"

Monsters both in human and their original forms flooded through the entrance, once they discovered all entry points aside from the main door were welded shut they abandoned the original plan for a stealthy attack and went on full force. Using C4 and Semtex explosives to blast through every entrance they could find, entering the white house from multiple breech points.

The monsters in human form were mostly witches since the armor the humans had protected them from magic attack spells, and other class C level types that didn't have any actual effective killing methods in their original form, they were equipped with firearms of all kinds. Some carrying Glock pistols, some with shotguns, rifles, and all sorts of weapons were held by the monster resistance fighters. A proper source of munitions wasn't available to them since they didn't have a stable military and only tried to form one when the humans attacked, so their weapons consisted of pretty much whatever they could find. They wore their signature resistance black and red colors, the color of monster energy Yokai, Kevlar vests covered most of their torso's but some went without it toting iron and steel plates for armor or other ballistic padding that they could scrounge.

Monsters also used their true form to fight against the humans, werewolves and lizard men greatly outsize the humans and gave them a physical edge, however the humans had the better firearms. The monsters had whatever guns they could gather, but the humans had military authorized fully automatic rifles. Plus their armor and special ammunition attachments aided them in the fight.

As the battle raged in the main entrance room General Yukinari stood by himself in the control room watching the fight on the large monitor, the alarm had been sounded and blared loudly throughout the white house. He could see that although they were putting up a decent fight, his marines were quickly losing the this firefight. They simply weren't prepared enough for a full attack on this scale. And they got in so easily, it almost frightened him at what these monsters were capable of and also some of them were class S super monsters. The main hall could be held, the General knew that since it was the only door that was allowed to be opened it had been better prepared for assault. It was the entrances that he initially believed were sealed off that worried him. The creatures went as far as to just blow through the doors to get inside. They would push through his men and reach him soon. He had to retreat.

Without his soldiers…

Meanwhile as the battle raged the last of the supernatural soldiers entered the strong hold, it was a group of half a dozen monsters marching half crouching and holding large slabs of steel put together from what looked like car doors, wooden pallets and metal counters. Bullets that whizzed through the air and slammed into the steel they were carrying which ricocheted off of it not hitting the monsters on the other side. They were bringing in their own cover so not to be as in harms way as they would without it.

Three of the cover baring monsters immediately after planting their chunks of metal into the floor sprinted away from the protection slabs and moved up to join the fray. Two others moved their sections a bit further up as well but then planted themselves in a position they felt was sufficient to break out their weapons. One of which was a FN Minimi with a two hundred round ammo drum and bi-pod that they would use for suppressing fire, the other was the same sniper rifle from outside just now with the suppressor removed.

And lastly the final monster that hung back a bit under his own cover had a bit of a smaller arsenal compared to the rest of his soldiers, but it was all part of the plan.

He was clad in the same resistance wear as them. His own bullet proof vest covered his chest with a long sleeve black shirt and red shoulder stripes beneath it, in a dual side holster setup he had two World War I Colt M1911 .45 caliber pistols, and sheathed on his back were twin chrome Scimitar swords. He stood at 6'2' with long very dark brown hair that looked black in certain lights, but it also had blood red streaks through it, almost like highlights except they were natural, and blood red eyes. For some reason, monsters of his species always had unusual hair coloration and red cat like eyes.

Zane.

Remaining ducked behind his still getting riddled by bullets cover, he drew out one of his handguns and peaked around the steel surveying the war zone. He witnessed a Witch in trouble as he wrestled with a human for control of a assault rifle, so Zane popped up and fired a few shots into the soldier. He knew that his bullets wouldn't pierce the armor, but it would hurt and that's all the monster needed to win control over the fight, grab the rifle and shoot the human.

Zane ducked back down under cover as more bullets clattered his way, he fired back several times not completely reveling himself to lessen his risk of getting hit in this huge fire fight.

He stopped to put his back to the cover and reload after all seven shots were spent but he didn't notice a single marine was entering the main hall through a hallway to his left and spotted the unaware Vampire. Without hesitation the human bolted towards him just as Zane had loaded his gun only to hear the report from the marines rifle firing at him, he didn't even have time to react as the 5.56 millimeter rounds flew through the air and burrowed into his side. Only two or three of the bullets were stopped by the vest Zane wore while the rest flew into his right leg, arm, and neck, the poor creature didn't even have time to raise his gun.

Blood spurted from the multiple wounds and Zane fell onto his side, as he felt the silver tipped projectiles already starting to work into his system and it didn't help that the human was still shooting at him. He was hit twelve or thirteen times, he couldn't really keep track on account of the massive pain he felt flooding his system, it only stopped when he heard another loud gunshot closer then the others. He managed to peak open one eye to see the human on his knees dazed, his helmet dented in the back from being shot by another resistance member standing behind him.

This monster stood at 6'2 just as tall as Zane and wore extremely similar clothing, but his hair was shorter and entirely dark red, over his vest was a sash with twenty shotgun shells looped trough it. His eyes were also red and cat like since they were of the same species but it could be seen that Akio had an Asian heritage. Slung over his back was a Remington 870 Marine magnum 12 gauge shotgun, and in his hand he held a Rast-Gasser 1898 revolver which is what he shot the human with. In a sheath on his hip was a ninjato sword which he gripped in his left hand and used it to decapitated the soldier before him. The blade was out for less than a second before he sheathed it again and holstered his revolver.

Quickly the fellow S class monster swung around his shotgun and jerked it upwards in his right hand pumping a shell into the pipe, then moved to duck behind the cover next to Zane. He shouted to his friend who had managed to push up on his arms to prop his back against the steel slabs again, "How you feeling buddy?" Gesturing towards his wounds, "You look like shit." He stated mockingly with a sly smile.

Zane rolled his eyes and gritted his fanged teeth as he spoke, "Walking on sunshine ass hole." Sparks flew off the steel protecting them as another round ricocheted off it. "Where the hell have you been Akio?" He asked him by his friends name.

The un-harmed Vampire popped up and took a shot then ducked back down pumping a fresh shell into the breech of his gun. "I scouted, and I've got you're route mapped for you." He said reaching into his pocket to fish out a folded and crumpled piece of paper, but he hesitated on handing it to Zane. "Are you sure you want to be the one though? You're hurt Zane and I already know the way so I can do-" Zane cut him off yelling.

"No!" He winced still suffering extreme pain, "I'll be fine!" the man struggled to take something out of a pouch on his leg, blood was still pouring out of him and the silver in his body would quickly sap his power causing his wounds to kill him. Finally after some fighting he managed to rip open the pouch and extracted a syringe from inside it, "Besides, I've still got this." He grunted.

Akio looked at the needle and frowned flinching a bit as more rounds clanged against the steel beside him, "That's your only one."

Zane shook his head, "I don't care." The injured monster stated before stabbing the point into his leg and pressing down on the plunger watching the clear liquid go into his body. The syringe held an extract of the same medicinal herbs Vampires used to purify water so it wouldn't drain their strength on contact. However it could also be used as a natural remedy to silver's effects as well as long as it was administered to the effected area.

Which in this case was the bloodstream, but every Vampire and Werewolf going into this battle was given only one syringe since the herbs required to make the extract were in short supply these days.

Almost instantly Zane started to feel it's effects working into his system, his eyes gave off a small reddish glow at the sensation of it. He knew it would take care of the silver problem and his wounds would heal on their own soon after, so he was good to go.

He shifted in his hunched position to kneel behind his cover and picked up his dropped guns. Akio watched him worriedly as he spoke, "Pass it to me." Zane said motioning for his fellow Vampire to deliver the paper in his hand.

Akio reluctantly crumpled it a bit more and tossed it to Zane who eagerly grabbed it from the air and almost ripped it trying to unfold this stationary. "You're still hurt." Akio pointed out again then paused briefly upon noticing Zane's attention was much more focused on memorizing the contents of the paper, "I can do it." He said surprisingly causing Zane to take his gaze off the hand drawn map to stare sharply at Akio, "I can take him down just as easily as you can."

"I need you here." Zane shot back as debris fell from the explosion of a fragmentation grenade a little ways away, "Take control of the main hall, we need to be sure that he won't be able to escape from any other route." Akio stared back at his friend, he knew Zane for a long time and could tell when he was too determined to be talked out of something. "Besides, you haven't fought this guy before. I have."

The red head frowned at Zane's words, the loud gunfire going on wasn't exactly helping the situation. It just pointed out that they were wasting time yelling back and forth at each other debating on how to execute their plan. So rolling his eyes, Akio said, "You sure you're up for this?"

Zane dove over to his friends section of cover at that at almost blinding speed, pistols in hand and a smirk on his face. His strength was already returning and the wounds closing, "Hell yeah, how 'bout you?" Akio couldn't help but smirk too and let out a half-hearted 'hmph' at Zane's sudden burst of energy.

But despite the bad situation the two were able to find a semblance of confidence in each other when times looked bleak, especially since the both of them were cocky enough as it was when it came to fights. So once again Akio pumped his shotgun and said, "You kidding? I've been waiting for this all day."

The two comrads popped up from their crouched positions and started to lay down some fire into the horde of humans shooting back. Their intent, to thin the humans numbers before Zane took off upstairs.

A Witch used one of her spells to heal a shrapnel wound on a lower class monster while bullets whizzed pass their heads. Two lizard men grabbed a hold of one soldier by both his arms and pulled ripping both of the limbs off, his cry of pain was drowned out though by all the gunfire. A Werewolf bashed a soldiers head into the ground pulverizing it into a bloody pulp, but quickly in retaliation three humans had silver daggers mounted like bayonets on their rifles; they rushed him stabbing the daggers into his large torso and pushing him back into the wall. Then holding down the triggers of their guns to just unload into his body killing him.

"Ready!?" Zane yelled out preparing his legs to dart towards the hallway. Then there was this moment right before anything else was said where Akio just looked over at Zane, and it seemed like all sound just vanished for a solitary second. Until he nodded, "GO!" And with that Akio vaulted over their cover running forward while Zane took off to the hallway at his side.

As Zane proceeded in that direction he went up a set of stairs and made it to another hall where two more soldiers ambushed him. The first was close enough to swing his rifle at the monster while the other stepped back in favor of shooting at it. Zane ducked under their rifle easily and in a flash of inhuman speed, holstered his handgun, drew one of his swords, then cut the back of his neck open killing the marine. While the next took several shots at him with his assault rifle. But being the class S monster he was, Zane could jump abnormally high into the air dodging each bullet and came back down stabbing the soldier straight through the neck and down into his body. Zane always went for the face and throat since they were the most exposed parts of the body on the marines.

He then turned as quickly as he could and took off up the rest of the stairs, he was heading for the roof.

General Yukinari meanwhile walked through the roof exit with two soldiers standing at both sides of him. They were heading towards a helipad where a helicopter for escapes was rested.

A pilot stood next to the chopper idly waiting for his commander to approach and he saluted as the General stepped up the ramp leading to the inside of the copter.

Yukinari and the other pilot took the seats at the front of the chopper prepping it for launch. The monitors and lights all flicking on as the two men flipped several switches and tapped away at the buttons. Slowly the rotors on the top of the flying vehicle slowly started to spin quickly going faster and faster while one of the soldiers in the back hit a switch on the wall which pulled the back ramp up to the helicopter closing the door, just before the chopper started to ascend.

Quickly the vehicle ascended into the air gaining altitude and abandoning the white house. "Order an air strike on the building." The General said to the pilot sitting beside him.

There was a brief pause as the pilot looked at the General in shock, "Sir? We still have men in the building." He tried to protest but he was answered with only a stare from his superior next to him, whose shadowed eyes sent a terrifying shiver down his spine. Without wasting another moment he picked up the radio headset holstered in front of his seat and placed it on his head. "Base to air-force come in." He spoke trying to keep the shudder out of his voice.

Several seconds passed before a static muffled voice responded, "We read you White House what do you need?"

"Get an air strike on the White House A-S-A-P, General Yukinari Authorization copy?" The pilot finally said despite reluctance.

Without any hesitation the voice responded, "Copy that, time on target T-minus twenty seconds." Air crafts were developed to be very quick after the war started to take out numerous fields of monsters in an instant. And just like it was stated, with the chopper a good distance from the building, fast flying assault bombers flew over and dropped down enough bombs to level the whole place.

And that's exactly what they did.

Massive waves of bright orange and yellow flames erupted from the white house as the walls holding the structure together blew apart and debris flew outward scattering the once most powerful building in the free world everywhere in a massive explosion. Eliminating both humans and monsters inside.

All but the general looked back at the explosion with remorse. There were a lot of soldiers remaining inside. Good men, according to them but according to the general, they were expendable.

"Set our course for the Japan base." Yukinari said and for a moment once again the pilot hesitated until the general looked at him and said, "that's an order."

Nodding the pilot entered a few commands into the control panel before him, setting their location coordinates for the Japan base. It was quite a ways away from their current location, but the pilot definitely knew that it was better not to question his superior, and the chopper was gassed up and ready to go anyways.

So instantly they changed direction and began flying towards the ruined world formerly known as Japan.

The General still had his hood up obstructing his appearance from the soldiers in the vehicle with him. He was never one to show off a bright smiling face, always the dark intimidating type. The pilot noticed this and did his best not to shiver in his seat, for he had never been this close to a probably very pissed off General. However, this fear caused him to keep glancing to his side making him lose focus on the windshield of the helicopter where he was supposed to be looking. So he didn't notice a hand gripping the side of the chopper until it was too late.

Zane; who had been clutching the side of the flying vehicle, jerked himself forward grunting loudly at how much effort it took to flip his body onto the windshield in a acrobatic manner, considering how fast the wind resistance of the vehicle was giving. But it was worth it because it brought him face to face with the General.

Red cat eyes locked onto those hidden black holes and you could feel the rage in the air between these two. It only had to be a split second that they made eye contact but these two leaders held a passionate hatred for each other. Both were trying to wipe out the others race, and one had to die.

So with full force Zane punched through the glass barrier before him allowing a gust of wind to burst into the cockpit, stunning the soldiers inside. And without missing a beat, the Monster used his speed to rip the 1911 from his holster and point it through the opening.

"Down!" The pilot shouted abandoning the flight controls and diving to the floor while all the others followed suit.

Zane fired several shots at the men before turning his attention to the controls. It wasn't his task to shoot the soldiers, odds are since their bodies were so covered he wouldn't get through. So he reached through broken glass, still firing at the soldiers to keep them down; gripped the control stick and yanked it towards the ground.

The helicopter instantly twisted mid-air heading on a collision course with the earth. The monster barely hanging on with his inhuman strength watched as the humans inside flipped around the now practically barrel rolling chopper. His arm ground against the jagged pieces of glass cutting the flesh through his shirt, so instead of firing at them more, Zane directed the last few rounds in his gun at the control lever he had grasped in his hand and blasted it. Ripping it off from the panel and wordlessly leaped from the aircraft.

He knew that he would make the jump, cat eyes weren't his only feline quality. They almost always landed on their feet, almost. His feet hit the ground first but they quickly lost balance and his body flipped, rolled, and slid along the unforgiving ground until he slowed enough to finally grind to a stop. He waited until the chopper descended several hundred feet, then jumped at about one thousand. The wind whipped his face like no tomorrow, he got scratched up a bit from the force of the fall but nothing that wouldn't heal soon. He'd never dropped from so high before, but was still glad he did because as he looked up into the distance he saw the copter careen into the ground and went up in an explosion of flame and metal.

The orange glow blazed brightly in the darkness of the night, and Zane looked at it with a sense of accomplishment. His group had been chasing that General down for a long time and they finally took him out.

This sense of success though was immediately accompanied by a sense of dread, the mission was a success but the casualties suffered were great. He lost everyone in the white house and was at a loss of what to do now. He stood to his full height and looked back in the direction of the battle, nothing but fire and rubble remained in its place. Panic settled in for a second as he started fumbling around in the pockets of his pants, in search of his own COM.

After he extracted the device immediately he went to work clicking through it's channels, "This is Zane, monster resistance leader three is calling for any white house survivors, is there anybody there?" He said quickly then waited through the white noise hoping for a response. One second turned to a minute, one minute turned to two while he repeated himself several times. "Akio?...Miranda?...Is anybody alive?" No one answered him.

For a minute he just stood there, out in that empty field, simply existing. The realization dawning on him that through this victory, he has ended up utterly alone. The stronghold was gone, but that didn't mean the war was over. There was still much for him to do, and he now was by himself, without a team, everything that needed to be done would be utterly impossible. And that's when it hit him.

"Japan!" He whispered to himself, while he hung onto the plane after it cleared the explosion blast radius of the white house he heard the General give another order; to set a course for the base located in Japan. "It must be another major base of operations." The lone soldier pondered as the fires from the crash site started to die down.

And that's when he figured out what he had to do, his next move in the battle of Humans vs. Monsters was gonna be a big one. So he turned away from the trashed pieces of equipment several hundreds of yards away, dropped his radio back into his pocket, and started his trek on a new mission.

He was going back to the monster homeland, Japan.

Little did he know what this move was going to do to him, Zane thought that everything he'd been through so far was intense but he hadn't seen anything yet. This whole ordeal in the U.S. was only a prelude of the things to come next.

The monster would head to what he recalled to be a safe-zone, the last he heard of it was several monsters were going to try and reestablish their roots there. The nuclear blasts radiation was still heavy in the air however, monsters seemed to have a natural immunity to it after it had gone down a bit over the years. So hoping it would still be safe, that's where Zane was off to.

He was heading to Yokai Academy.

_4 months later, 6,400 miles away, Inside Yokai Academy..._

Bright pink hair flipped upward in a quick wish. The girls body it was attached to sat bolt upright as she took in several deep panting breaths, her cream colored skin was covered in a very light sheet of cold sweat. Her jaw hung open with her labored breathing as she clutched the blanket to her naked chest, the silver rosary over her chest jingled a little at how quick she moved.

Another body then sat up next to the girl, this one however was a distinctively male, he had a lean muscle build and black hair that was a bit tussled from being awoken.

"Moka?" He spoke sleepily but still aware enough to voice concern, "What's wrong?" He put his arm around her back and instantly she leaned into him.

"I just..." She started, "I had a nightmare..." The man then cradled her in his arms as she put her face into her hands, this was becoming a slightly regular thin now with this couple. "I'm sorry..." Moka felt tears coming from her eyes, the dream was bad and this was the third night in a row that this had happened.

Her companion started stroking her back, "No, no Moka you don't have to be sorry, it's ok." He tried to comfort her, he didn't even need to ask what the dream was about since it was recurring now. Every night she would dream about death, the agonizing death of many humans and monsters. People she knew, people she loved. "It was just a dream."

She shook her head, "I know just..." She stopped for a second, why was this starting to happen? These dreams just started happening for no reason and every night they got worse and worse. Neither she nor her _'inner __self'_ knew what was going on, so all she could do now was softly sob in her lover's arms. "I'm sorry Tsukune..."

**A.N. I'm so happy I finally got this first chapter done :D!**

**This is just the intro to kind of set up the main field of the story, so I'm sorry if you're disappointed.****  
><strong>

**Now like I said this is the redo of my first attempt at this story which was panned in the reviews. I'm hoping this time around it'll do better since Tsukune is now a main character again. My writing itself has improved, and I just feel better about it this time around.**

**If I get the same bad results though, I'll probably keep going anyways. Because this took forever to plan out and write and I'm happy with how it's turned out. So I'm proud of my work even if other people will hate on me for it.**

**Review please, let me know how this updated version did and what you would like to see in the future :)**

**Next Chapter: The Way We Live Now**


End file.
